


Hard To Believe It

by axolotlNerd



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party (Band), Skyhill (Band), Starbomb (Band), The Northern Hues (Band)
Genre: F/M, Happy, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 20:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axolotlNerd/pseuds/axolotlNerd
Summary: After you miss your period, Suzy helps you figure out some things. You assume it can only go downhill from there.





	Hard To Believe It

You missed your period. And you were panicking. A lot of people wouldn’t, sure, but you’d always had a very precise time frame you had your period. You always knew when it was coming. But the day it was supposed to, it didn’t. 

You ended up calling Suzy, asking her about it. You could practically hear her roll her eyes through the phone. “Don’t worry about it. Just give it a week, okay? You’re fine.” She reassured. 

So you did give it a week. And then an extra few days, just to be sure. Just it still didn’t come. So you called Suzy again. 

She ended up coming over because you were so panicked. She got to your apartment with a plastic CVS bag, rolling her eyes at your frantic rambling. “What if something happened? What if I’m going through menopause? I wanted to have a kid someday! What if-” Suzy cut you off. 

“Okay, I get you’re worried. And just to be sure, I brought this for you.” She said, pulling out a small box with the words “home pregnancy test” on it. “You don’t have to if you just want to call the doctor, but-”

“No, I’ll do it, I-I don’t know if they’d call Dan if...” You trailed off, not even wanting to explore the possibility. Suzy smiled as she handed you the box. 

“I didn’t know you and Dan were sexually active.” She said in a mock professional voice. Your face flushed as you muttered a small ‘Shut up’ before excusing yourself to the bathroom.

 

The instructions said to wait for 5 to 10 minutes after taking the test. So you put the test down, put a timer on your phone for 5 minutes, and waited for the timer to ring. 

But when it did, you couldn’t bring yourself to actually look at the test. So Suzy did it for you, patting you on the shoulder before she got the test. 

“Well? What does it say?” You asked impatiently. Suzy stayed quiet, walking into the living room, a hand over her mouth in shock. And you knew immediately what that meant. “Oh my God.” You muttered, curling into yourself. Suzy ran up to you, hugging you lightly. 

“Okay, okay, here’s what we’ll do, we’ll-”

“What-What about Dan? What do I tell him? He’s got so much on his plate right now, I-I couldn’t-I _can’t-”_  You rambled, Suzy rubbing your back. 

“Shh, no, it’ll be fine, okay? First let’s just make a doctor’s appointment, then we’ll make plans of what to do next. You’ll be fine, I promise.” She said softly.

 

You kept it secret for a good and solid three weeks. 

You made a doctor’s appointment as fast as you could, and they took a blood test. And they said that yes, you were pregnant. And you didn’t know what to do.

So you cried. Right there in the doctor’s office. The woman sat next to you, rubbing your back calmly and waiting until you composed yourself to tell you to go to Planned Parenthood. 

When you did, they asked if you knew who the father was. Yes, you did. They asked if you could tell him. You said you didn’t know how to. So they assigned you a certain type of therapist, and she helped you talk about how you’d break the news to him. 

But unfortunately, it didn’t work out like that. Dan noticed a few things that you desperately tried to keep hidden. The sudden mood swings, tiredness, and your appetite had skyrocketed. 

When the morning sickness came up, Dan knew something was wrong. It was in the middle of a normal day, and you were both working on dinner when you had to suddenly rush to the bathroom, practically green with sickness. 

“Hon’? When you’re okay to talk about it, can you tell me if something’s up? Maybe we should call the doctor, you look sick-” He’d been holding your hair back the whole time you’d thrown up, and now he was being so patient and loving and caring and-

Again, you started crying. Dan rubbed your back, grabbing some paper towels to help clean you up as you tried and failed to compose yourself. “D-Dan, I-” You stuttered through your sobs as Dan shushed you, giving you feather light touches to your head as he spoke. 

“Just talk about it when you’re ready.” He said, continuing to just pet your hair and stroke you face as you calmed down. Eventually, you felt ready to talk. At least, you felt _able_ to talk. Not exactly _ready,_ but this was going to happen anyways. “Are you sick or something? Should we call the doctor?” He asked. 

And you shook your head. “No, I- Dan.” You couldn’t help the morose tone in your voice when you spoke. “I’m pregnant.”

It took a moment for him to process it, but when he did, he went bug eyed. “Wait, are you sure? When did you-” He cut himself off, not wanting to bombard you with questions. 

“It was three weeks ago, I think. I missed my period and I got worried so I called Suzy and she brought a test and- I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I just didn’t know what to say.” You explained. “But yeah, I am sure. I went to the doctor’s and Planned Parenthood and-” You sniffled again, letting Dan scoot next to you on the bathroom floor. 

“Hey, no no no, it’s okay.” He cooed, arms wrapped around you. “I just wish you came to me earlier so we could talk about this. And don’t be sorry, at least I know now, but- Why didn’t you tell me?” It felt good that he didn’t sound angry or sad when he said it, it was just a question. At least you hoped. 

“You’ve been so busy with your whole rockstar thing, and you have so many things you're doing and so many stressful things happening, I didn’t want to give you another reason to get stressed.” You’d thought it through so many times that the words came easily as you explained it. 

You could almost hear Dan thinking as he sat next to you, eyebrows knitted into a worried scowl as he looked at the floor. 

“I’ll stay at home with them every minute you're busy being a famous rockstar, if that’s what you’re worried about.” You said, softly. Dan looked at you with a startled expression, shaking his head vigorously. 

“No, it’s not that at all! I just-” He cut himself off, nervous. “What if they don’t think I’m a good dad?” He asked, a small and somber look in his eyes as he looked back down at the floor. 

And you realized that it was kind of insane to think Da would wonder anything else. Of _course_ he’d want to be a good father to the kid. He’d set some tough standards, hoping to be as good a dad as Avi was to him. 

You reached over and hugged him tightly, voice watery as you spoke. “You’re going to be the best dad in the world.” You said, a smile on your face as you spoke. 

“Why are you crying now?” Dan asked simply. 

“Because that’s the single sweetest thing I’ve ever heard from your mouth!” You said, a laugh coming out with the sentence. Dan smiled and laughed, picking you up Bridal style to the bedroom. 

“I’ll finish dinner, okay? Holler if you need anything!” He said happily as he put you down, letting you lay down in the hopes of calming this quarrel in your stomach. Before he left the room, he innocently asked, “Can I break the news to the Grumps?” He had a childishly excited look on his face as you said yes.

 

You laid there for a while, reading a book while rolling on your still upset stomach. The reading did hurt your eyes, though, and that did _not_ help with the morning sickness. 

“Hey, Brian!” You heard Dan speaking quietly from the other room. Putting down your book for the fourth time now, you listened. “I, uh, I have exciting news!” He said. Brain spoke, creating a pause. “What? No! Jesus, you have a wife, Bri. No, I-I’m gonna be a dad!” 

He sounded so, so happy. “Yeah. I don’t know, it’s too early. She just told me like 15 minutes ago, I’ll ask. Dude, I’m-” He stuttered for a moment. “You were totally right when you said there’s no feeling like having a kid.” He said, and you could hear the smile on his face.

You smiled again, settling into bed again with your book in hand. 

Maybe this wasn’t going to be as bad as you thought it would after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from my tumblr, axolotlnerd! I had so much fun writing it, so please go there and suggest stories!!


End file.
